Counterparts
This is a page about counterparts of Mr. Men and Little Misses from other books, shows, games, etc. You can do out-of-series counterparts and in-series counterparts Mr. Fussy In series *Little Miss Neat: Both are green and tidy. Out of series *Grandpa (Heathcliff): Both are fusspots and have a moustaches, a bow-tie and glasses. *Archibald (VeggieTales): Both have a British accent, both green colored and have bowties. *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh): Both want to get things properly done. *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Both have a moustache, and want things done in a proper way and they don't like filth. *Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are green and want things done properly. *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons): Both have big mustaches and glasses. *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears): Both are perfectionists. Little Miss Scary Out of series *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both have spiky hairstyles and screechy voices. *Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses. Little Miss Prim Out of series *Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone, Disney): Both names rhyme and they are purple. *Angela Martin (US version of The Office): Both are prim and proper. Little Miss Splendid In Series *Mr. Uppity: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. Out of series * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Disney): Both are vain. * Jessie (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo): Both are vain. * Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake): Both have beauty personalities. Mr. Grumpy Out of series *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly dog): Both are grumpy. *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants): Both have big noses, both are grumpy and suffer from misfortune. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog): Both rarely smile and have four colours that correspond them. *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears): Both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue and rarely smile. *Bowser (Mario, Nintendo): Both are short-tempered. *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney): Both suffer from misfortune. *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven dwarves, Disney): Both are grumpy and have "Grumpy" in their names. *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney): Both have fearsome tempers. *Texas Pete (Superted): Both have short tempers. *Moe (The Simpsons): Both are grumpy and mean. *The Grinch (Dr Seuss books): Both are grouchy and mean. *Strong Bad (Homestar webtoons): Both are grumpy and heartless. *Jack Torrance (The Shining): Both are grumpy. *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both have short tempers. *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are grumpy and always in a bad mood. *Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog): Both are grumpy and unfortunate. *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series): Both are short tempered. *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes. *Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince): Both are unfortunate and grumpy. *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): Both are grumpy most of the time. Little Miss Calamity In Series Out of series *Peppermint Patty (Peanuts): Both are unlucky sometimes. *Elaine (Seinfield): US version and Elaine both have brooklyn accents and unfortunate. *Alpha 5 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both panic alot and get themselves in awkward situations. *Pepper Ann: Both get into awkward situations. *Marvin (Making Fiends): Both are unlucky. *Princess Daisy (Nintendo): Both have brown hair and look similar to eachover. Little Miss Sunshine In Series *Mr Happy: Both are cheerful and nice, and they wish to make everyone's day. Out of series *Princess Peach (Nintendo): Both are sweet and kind and they love sunshine. *Strawberry Shortcake: Both are bright. *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi): Both are kind Little Miss Magic In Series *Mr. Impossible: Both can do magic and anything no one else can do. Out of series *Bianca (Spyro the Dragon): Both are magical. *Wonder Woman (DC Comics): Both are magical. *Bibi Blocksberg: Both use a certain magic rhyme. *Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics): Both are magical. *Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place): Both are magical and gets their magic mixed up. Mr. Uppity In Series *Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. Out of series *The Penguin (DC Comics): Both are rich and have top hats and monocles. *Scrooge McDuck (Disney): Both are rich and have top hats and monocles. *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants): Both are rich. *Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine): Both are rich, rude and snobbish. Little Miss Naughty In Series Out of series *Frieda (Peanuts): Both have curly puffs. *Madoi Iroaya (Mega Man Battle Network series): Both have similar hairstyles. *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): Both love to play pranks. *Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs): Both play pranks on people. *Nelly Nut (Nelly Nut Live. CBBC): Both UK Voices sound very alike. *Vicky Pollard (Little Britain): Both do naughty things and have Bristol accents. Mr. Quiet In series *Little Miss Shy: Both rarely spoke and they are very shy. Out of series *Marion (Making Fiends): Both speak quiet and are light blue. *Ferb Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Both are silent. *Justin (Total Drama series): Both are silent. *Wally Llama (Animaniacs): Both don't like being disturbed and they like doing yoga. *Murdoch (Thomas & Friends): They don't like loud noise and they like peace and quiet. *Abigail "Numbuh Five" Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door): Both are silent. *Secret Bear (Care Bears): Both are silent and were originally brown. Mr. Clever In series *Little Miss Brainy: Both are very intelligent. Out of series *Billy/Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are inventive. *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger): Both are creative. *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Both are smart and wears glasses. *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are smart. *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office): Both are smart and wear glasses. *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears): Both are smart. Little Miss Quick In series *Mr. Rush: Both are in a hurry. Out of series *Izzy (Total Drama series): Both are quick *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega): Both are pink and fast. *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears): Both are quick. Little Miss Whoops In series *Mr. Bump: Both are blue, wear bandages, and are accident-prone. Out of series *Oopsy Bear (Care Bears): Both have accidents. *Beth (Total Drama series): Both wear glasses and pink hair accessory. Little Miss Stubborn In series *Mr. Stubborn: Both are purple and very stubborn. Out of series *Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi): Both have purple hair and are stubborn. Little Miss Twins Out of series *Kat and Ana (WarioWare, Nintendo): Both are twins. *Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers): Both are twins. *Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid): Both are twins. *Lem and Ada (Strawberry Shortcake): Both are twins. *Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series): Both are twins. *Turny and Burny (The Uglydoll Show): Both are twins. Little Miss Selfish Out of series *Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz): Both are green, selfish, wicked and cruel. *Marjorie Dawes (Little Britain): Both are selfish and cruel. *Me Bear (Care Bears): Both are selfish. Mr. Mean Out of series *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat): Both are cruel and greedy. *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants): Both love money. *Captain Syrup (Nintendo): Both love money. Mr. Clumsy Out of series *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs): Both are clumsy *Kano (Mortal Kombat): Both are Australian *Kevin (Thomas the tank engine): Both are clumsy Mr. Crosspatch Out of series *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat): Both are brutal *Miss Trunchbull (Matilda, Roald Dahl Books): Both are aggressive Little Miss Daredevil In series Mr. Brave: Both are brave, yellow and wear red and blue hats. Out of series *Boomer (Burger King Kids Club): Both are tomboys. Little Miss Scatterbrain In series * Mr. Scatterbrain. both lack intelligence Out of series *Dory (Finding Nemo): Both are very forgetful and not very bright. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both lack intelligence. *Lindsay (Total Drama series): Both lack intelligence. Little Miss Dotty Out of series *Nanny (Count Duckula): Both are ditzy. Mr. Greedy In series *Little Miss Greedy: Both are fat and eat a lot of food. Out of series *Owen (Total Drama series): Both eat large amount of food. *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): Both are fat and like food. *Chowder (Chowder): Both eat a lot a food. *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street): Both love cookies. *Entree (Spliced!): Both always hungry. *Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill): Both are fat. *The King of Town (Homestar Runner): Both are fat and eat a lot of food. *Sit Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller) (Thomas & Friends): Both are fat and eat a lot of food. *Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are fat. *Gus (Puppy Friends): Both are greedy. Mr. Funny Out of series *Snoopy (Peanuts): Both are funny and silly. *Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss): Both wear hats and bowties, and make people laugh. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both have humor. *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs): Both are funny, wear hats, and carry a mallet. *Funshine Bear (Care Bears): Both make jokes. *Brian O'Brian: Both don't speak and are funny. Mr. Sneeze Out of series *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) both sneeze a lot. Category:Mr. Men series Category:Little Miss